1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a retractable hooking mechanism for fishing lures and the like and, more particularly, it relates to a retractable hooking mechanism for fishing lures and the like which is normally retracted thereby inhibiting entanglement with weeds and other fishing hazards and extends from the fishing lure upon a fish strike to hook the fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lures are commonly used during fishing activities to catch fish. In the past, fishing lures of the artificial bait or plug types have improved the ability to catch fish during trolling or spin casting. These types of fishing lures generally have a body portion that floats, bobs, sinks, or otherwise is pulled through the water and has hooks suspended therefrom. The majority of such fishing lures resemble or at least simulate smaller fish which serve as a food source for the larger carnivorous fish intended to be caught, and most of such lures are provided with external hooks in single, double, or treble configurations for engaging the fish when the latter strikes or swallows the lure, even partially.
Due to the preferred environment of many fish species, fishing is preferable in and around areas that have weeds, logs, rocks, and the like through which the hooks, extending from the lure, pass and sometimes engage. When the exterior hooks engage these hazards, entanglement often occurs which, in many cases, causes the fisherperson to lose his or her fishing lure or lose valuable fishing time in cleaning the lure of the weeds or the like. Even more importantly, interference with the open-mouthed envelopment of the fishing lure or at least the major portion thereof by the fish can occur.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a retractable hooking mechanism for fishing lures and the like which is normally retracted during ordinary fishing activities to inhibit entanglement of the hooking mechanism with weeds or other underwater obstacles. Additionally, a need exists for a retractable hooking mechanism for fishing lures and the like which extends from the fishing lure upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as a fish striking the fishing lure. Furthermore, there exists a need for a retractable hooking mechanism for fishing lures and the like which is releasably secured in the retracted position by friction with the amount of friction being adjustable to inhibit premature release of the retractable hooking mechanism from the fishing lure.
The present invention is a retractable hooking mechanism for fishing lures and the like for use in catching fish and the like during fishing activities. The retractable hooking mechanism comprises a first plate having a first surface and a second surface and a second plate having a first surface and a second surface with the second plate being spaced from the first plate creating a receiving area therebetween. A first hook is pivotally secured within the receiving area between the first plate and the second plate. The first hook is moveable from a retracted position between the first plate and the second plate to an extended position wherein at least a portion of the hook extends from between the first plate and the second plate. A friction mechanism contacts the first hook for releasably maintaining the first hook in the retracted position wherein upon the occurrence of a predetermined event, the first hook moves to the extended position.
In addition, the present invention includes a retractable hook device for a fish lure. The retractable hook device comprises at least one hook mechanism moveable from a retracted position to an extended position and friction means for releasably maintaining the hook mechanism in the retracted position.
The present invention further includes a method for constructing a retractable hooking mechanism. The method comprises spacing a first plate relative to a second plate, pivotally securing a hook device between the first plate and the second plate in a retracted position, releasably maintaining the hook device in the retracted position, and pivoting the hook device into an extended position wherein at least a portion of the hook device extends from between the first plate and the second plate.